denial
by asteria capella
Summary: sebuah penyangkalan pada dunia, kala pollux mendapati bahwa separuh jiwanya tak lagi nyata. — pollux; castor. after the last olympian. AR.
1. Chapter 1

_denial._

n. a refusal to accept or believe something.

* * *

**percy jackson and the olympians © rick riordan**

i am not, in any way, making any profit from the story.

* * *

.

'_Dia tak pernah benar-benar pergi, kau tahu_,' Pollux berkali-kali berkata pada siapapun yang berbaik hati mendengarkan, seakan meyakinkan diri sendiri. Tak ada kesedihan dan muram dalam nada suaranya, hanya harapan dan kepercayaan; maniknya yang keunguan seperti warna anggur ranum berkilauan layaknya nyala lilin di tengah kegelapan. '_Dia masih hidup_.'

Senyum terpaksa, anggukan samar, gumaman tak jelas menjadi sahutan. Tak ada yang benar-benar menanggapi. Tak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan. Mereka tidak berpikir bahwa putra Dionysus tersebut belum bisa menerima kenyataan; mereka hanya menduga bahwa hal ini merupakan caranya sendiri dalam berduka. Bagi mereka, selama Pollux tidak bersedih hati, hal itu merupakan pertanda baik.

Tapi Pollux tidak peduli dengan mereka semua.

Dia tak peduli jika tak ada yang mendengarkannya. Dia tak perlu orang lain, dia hanya butuh Castor. Dan faktanya, dia tak kesulitan menemukan Castor pada malam itu. Saudaranya nampak sedikit berbeda; lekuk senyumnya, kerut di keningnya, juga surai pirangnya—ada yang berubah. Namun wajah yang serupa dengan miliknya masih tetap sama.

(Pollux tersenyum pada cermin yang menggantung di dinding.)

Castor tidak benar-benar pergi.

Pollux tidak peduli untuk meyakini hal yang sebaliknya.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_denial._

n. a refusal to accept or believe something.

* * *

**percy jackson and the olympians © rick riordan**

i am not, in any way, making any profit from the story.

* * *

.

"Wajahmu jelek kalau merengut begitu, tahu."

Suara yang begitu mirip dengan miliknya berkumandang. Pollux bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia tak sengaja menggumam keras-keras hingga suaranya menggema, atau dirinya sedang bermimpi, membayangkan kalimat itu muncul entah darimana. Biner gelap menangkap sosok di sisi kiri tubuh, seorang yang parasnya bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan miliknya. Perlahan tanpa suara, jari merayapi lengan, mencubit keras-keras hingga menimbulkan merah dan panas di kulit yang pucat.

Sakit. Bukan mimpi.

Dia bukan bayangan. Ini bukan mimpi.

"Bego," ia menyahut setelah lepas dari ketertegunan sejenak. Ujung-ujung bibir ditarik membentuk senyum—yang lebih nampak seperti seringai. Otot-otot wajahnya berkedut kaku, seolah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum dengan tulus seperti dahulu kala. "Muka kita identik. Kalau aku jelek, kamu juga sama jeleknya."

Castor mendengus, tanda protes.

Pollux tertawa. Suaranya sumbang, terdengar hambar dan tidak menyenangkan, tapi dia tertawa. Betulan tertawa, bukan hanya kekehan terpaksa. Dia tertawa, lega. Castor tidak benar-benar pergi, seperti yang ia yakini semenjak semula. Mereka satu kesatuan, sebuah paket yang tak terpisahkan, saling berbagi jiwa—tak ada yang bisa menghancurkan ikatan di antara mereka.

Tangan putra Dionysus itu terangkat, terulur untuk menyentuh saudaranya, ingin merengkuh setengah dirinya erat-erat. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang membuat napas sesak. Jantungnya berdegup keras-keras dalam rongga dada. Segala rasa membuncah dalam hati. Dia rindu dengan keberadaan Castor. Kehilangan. Tak ingin lagi melepaskannya. Tak sanggup lagi merasa sepi seorang diri. Rindu_rindu_**rindu**.

(Tapi jemarinya hanya menyentuh udara.)

Senyumnya membeku, dan berangsur lenyap.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_denial._

n. a refusal to accept or believe something.

* * *

**percy jackson and the olympians © rick riordan**

i am not, in any way, making any profit from the story.

* * *

.

Pollux tidak pernah peduli dengan pandangan orang lain.

Baik saat di perkemahan, kala menjadi pekemah minoritas, satu dari sedikit putra Dionysus di antara begitu banyak putra-putri dewa yang lain (terutama pekemah yang menyesaki kabin Hermes, _meh_). Atau saat berada di antara mortal yang tak mengetahui bahwa keturunan dewa-dewi Yunani berjalan-jalan di tengah mereka, bersembunyi dari incaran makhluk baik yang mengancam keselamatan. Pollux tak pernah peduli dengan orang lain.

Bahkan saat dia sedang berada di tengah kota New York yang dipadati oleh pejalan kaki, dengan tawa menempel di ujung bibir, dia tak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Satu tangan menggenggam kaleng minum; yang satu lagi tergantung di udara, bersikap seolah merangkul seorang yang berjalan bersisian dengannya. Orang-orang menatapnya dengan heran, bersikap seakan dia gila—tapi Pollux tak mengindahkan tatapan itu.

Langkahnya ringan, begitu riang dan gembira di tengah sore musim gugur yang mendung. Lengannya pegal, ingin sekali diturunkan untuk mengusir lelah setelah sekian lama berjalan dengan laku begitu. Tapi dia tak ingin membebaskan seorang yang lehernya sedang—pura-pura—ia peluk. Tak mau. Nanti Castor lepas lagi, dan pergi dari sisi Pollux. Seperti sebelumnya.

(Padahal hanya udara kosong yang ia peluk.)

Bahkan sekalipun dia—dan hanya dia yang bisa—melihat bayangan Castor, Pollux tak bisa menyentuhnya seperti sedia kala.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_denial._

n. a refusal to accept or believe something.

* * *

**percy jackson and the olympians © rick riordan**

i am not, in any way, making any profit from the story.

* * *

.

Castor menceritakan sebuah lelucon.

Pollux terbahak hingga beberapa yang di dekatnya menoleh. Alis-alis bertautan, kening berkerut, tatapan heran dan bingung dilemparkan. Kebanyakan langsung berlalu setelah satu-dua detik memandang dalam diam—ada yang mencela, ada yang bersimpati. Pollux tak melihat hal tersebut, matanya yang keunguan dan berkilat cerah hanya terarah pada wajah yang serupa dengan miliknya, paras sang kembaran, belaka.

"Kau gila," dia mencemooh.

"Hei!" Castor memprotes, rautnya kelihatan jengkel mendengar sebutan yang dilontarkan Pollux padanya. Setelah dengusan keras dan rengutan sebal, ia kembali berucap dengan nada ringan tanpa dosa, "Kita berdua sama-sama tahu, di antara kita saat ini _bukan aku_ yang gila." Seolah hanya membicarakan cuaca. Masih bercanda, mungkin.

Tungkai Pollux terhenti secara otomatis. Ia terbelalak. Tangannya mendadak kebas. Kaleng soda terjatuh ke tanah, isinya tumpah ruah.

(Dia tahu benar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh bayangan kembarannya itu.)

Castor turut berhenti. Ada kesedihan di balik senyum.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_denial._

n. a refusal to accept or believe something.

* * *

**percy jackson and the olympians ****© rick riordan**

i am not, in any way, making any profit from the story.

* * *

.

Sesungguhnya ada satu pertanyaan yang mengusik benak Pollux semenjak pertama kali bayangan saudara kembarnya muncul di hadapan. Satu pertanyaan yang menghantui, mengganggu, meminta jawaban, merongrongnya setiap hari, setiap saat. Baru lama kemudian putra Dionysus berani bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Castor balik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hades tak menerimamu di dunia bawah? Atau kau meminta supaya bisa terus bersama-sama denganku?" Pollux menyeringai geli atas bayangan ini, dan sedikit berharap bahwa benar begitulah yang terjadi, "Sebegitu besarnyakah rasa cintamu padaku itu, heh?" Dia terkekeh-kekeh kesenangan.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, kan?" sahutan dari Castor menyebabkan Pollux hampir tersedak dan jantungnya berdebar dengan menyakitkan. Tapi Castor hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa melihat reaksi yang ditimbulkan kata-katanya, dan kembali melanjutkan, "Kau yang semestinya menjawabnya, _mate_. Kau yang tahu jawabannya. Sebenarnya aku ini **_apa_**."

(Namun dia takut. Dia tahu, tapi takut menghadapi kenyataannya.)

"Lupakan saja pembicaraan barusan," ujarnya setelah waktu menit-menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Dia belum bisa menghadapinya. _Tidak bisa_.

.


End file.
